harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pensieve
Size I think the pensive is about 1 1/2 feet high. Not a meter a a bit like it is in the movies. :How'd you know it's 1 1/2 feet high? Movies on the other hand aren't exactly reliable to be canonical. Tonicquill 16:42, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Picture quality Isn't the main picture a little blurry? :The description page for the image says that it's artwork from the Goblet of Fire video game. I think it should be replaced with a higher resolution screenshot from the GoF film or with the U.S. chapter art for "Snape's Worst Memory." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Just upladed a less blurry image --Smonocco 03:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Half-Blood appearance change Dumbledore's pensieve has changed appearance in the Half-Blood Prince film, though technically the name of the item is never mentioned in the film this time around, so viewers unfamiliar with the series likely won't have an issue with it. Now it's a shiny chrome dish, quite shallow and levitates a few inches off a table in one scene and at chest height over the floor in another. When some quality pictures of this new appearance can be acquired, this article should probably be updated with that information. --MidnightLightning 20:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I've uploaded a new image. Jayden Matthews 17:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that in HBOP movie there's a string holding up the pensieve.--Intrudgero98 19:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :That's not a string, it's a memory being poured into the Pensieve. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Snape Two questions: *One, should/can it be mentioned in behind the scenes that the movie excludes the pensieve scene and instead Harry sees Snape's memories by casting the protego spell? *Two, Snape, as far as I know, never owned his own pensieve, in the book when Harry enters the dungeon for his lessons with Snape, the book reads "Harry recognised it at once - it was Dumbledore's Pensieve. Wondering what on earth it was doing there, he jumped when Snape's cold voice came out of the shadows." --BachLynn23 19:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Seventh Movie??? Where was the Pensieve in the Deathly Hallows Part 1 movie? 04:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC)jpc Post-DH and Harry/Pensieve Could Harry use it himself, immediately after the series? I know he could view memories given to him or left around in some manner, but I never saw in either medium that he could pluck memories from himself or others to do this, and took it at the time to be a slightly to very advanced skill, perhaps damaging if done without being shown precisely how. Gojirob (talk) 14:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Prophecy in memory Why did they use the prophecy where Trelawney is talking about "The servant and master will be reunited once more" in Snape's memories since it was Harry who saw that one and Severus only overheard the earlier prophecy?